


Toy

by Kiloueka



Series: No Spoilers (NSFW) [9]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light crack, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloueka/pseuds/Kiloueka
Summary: "She’s got the zoomies she needs to fuck"
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Series: No Spoilers (NSFW) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015431
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeetTheTank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetTheTank/gifts).

> I showed a clip of another steamy fic I was writing and Tank's comment inspired me. Enjoy whatever the hell this is yall.

9S kicked the door open to his little home after almost three days of nonstop work. He yawned loudly and made a beeline for the bed where 2B eagerly waited. Her whole body seemed to light up the moment she saw him and as soon as his ass hit the bedding she was on top of him. She hugged and kissed and nuzzled him and he smiled and giggled as he savored the much-needed attention.

He closed his eyes as 2B cuddled and massaged him, letting his mind wander off for a minute… until 2B started to become needier. It wasn’t long before her attention was turned to something much less innocent as she began to roughly kiss under his chin and paw at his shorts.

He could feel a pressure rise in his gut but… he was just so tired. He didn’t think he had it in him to reciprocate the way she needed. He hummed and considered just hacking his erection to stay up and simply shut down and allow 2B to have her way with him… but then he remembered the previous time they tried that and his dick went limp with fear at the thought of _ that _happening again. He knew it was an accident, but...

“W-wait, 2B,” he huffed as her pawing got more aggressive. She paused and looked at him, tilting her head slightly in an adorable way.

“I’m sorry, I just haven’t slept in almost three days, I don’t think my body can handle this right now.”

“Oh,” she frowned. Her hand fell away from his pants and she flopped down on the bed dejectedly. She shoved her head under his arm and wrapped her arm around his chest and sighed as she continued to shift her legs around in an attempt to get some relief.

9S looked at the sad sight and began to stroke her hair. 2B let out a soft purring sound and squeezed him close to her. He could still feel the tension in her body as she stretched out.

“Heeeyyy Twooo Beeee?” 9S smiled and sat up with a yawn, an idea forming in his mind.

“Hmm?” she hummed, sitting up and pushing her head into his hand. 

9S smirked and dug through a small box beside the bed. He pulled out a cloth ball, roughly the size of a baseball and painted with many brightly-colored birds. It gave off a sweet, intoxicating scent and 2B’s eyes lit up the moment she saw it.

“You want this?” he said in a sickly sweet tone.

2B nodded furiously, eyes blown wide and body rigid in attention.

“Go get it!” He tossed it on the floor and 2B immediately launched herself off the bed on top of it. She sunk her teeth into it and batted at it with her hands until it came free and rolled across the room. She scrambled to all fours and pounced again. 

9S smiled and shifted himself around on the bed, wrapping himself up in blankets and finding a comfortable position to watch the events unfold.

He continued gazing at 2B playing with the ball for several minutes. It was somewhat mesmerizing to see how she grappled with it and tossed it around to pounce on it with such precision. He smiled at how happy and content she seemed and allowed himself to let his eyes slowly close and body processes shut down one by one. Finally, sleep was almost upon him.

_ CRASH!!! _

9S jolted awake with a scream as the horribly loud sound pounded in his ears. He flailed around in the blankets and struggled to sit up. Looking around wildly, he called out to 2B until he saw her…

She was sitting on all fours in the corner with the ball gripped tightly in her teeth. Around her was a mess of broken shelving and electronics and a tangle of wires covered her head. Her eyes were blown wide and she hunkered down into herself, avoiding his gaze.

“2B…” he sighed, covering his face with his hand.

She let out a whimper and turned away more.

“Goddamit, I just wanted to sleep. Now help me clean this up.”

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
